Seed planters, particularly row crop planters, often include several seed planting units transversely arranged relative to a travel direction of the planter. The seed planting units may include a hopper for carrying seeds to be planted. The seeds may be selectively released from the hopper and passed through a seed tube to a furrow created in the ground by the seed planting unit. In some cases, the seed planting unit may be equipped with a seeding follower for controlling the position of the seeds as they are released from the seed tube. An exemplary seeding follower may be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,915 to Paul E. Schaffert. As shown in the referenced patent, the seeding follower may be attached to the seed tube.